Stolen with Pocky
by LovelyChanru
Summary: The eyes soon became clouded with lust and evil thinking. Hibari looked away from them till he felt his slacks being taken off. "Stop it's rape!"


**Title:** Stolen with Pocky

**Summary:** The eyes soon became clouded with lust and evil thinking. Hibari looked away from them till he felt his slacks being taken off. "Stop it's rape!"

**Note:** This has to be almost the cuttest and violent thing I have written.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

**Chapter Seven**: Stolen and now with Pocky (10018) (Rated T)

A young blue haired girl smiled as she secretly entered the vongola hide out. She smirked once she glanced at her partner in crime. A red haired male came from behind her and looked around. He grabbed the younger girl's hand and started running. They ran quickly and quite. If someone came they would hide.

"Bluebell, are you sure his room is up ahead." The red head asked the girl now know as Bluebell as they hide behind a wall. Bluebell open her map and looked at it. "Yeah just a few more feet away, Zakuro." She smiled. She got away from him and started running while the male ran behind her looking out from behind and in front of him for any members to come out and attack them. "If you run into anybody hide."

He ordered the young girl. She brushed him off her shoulder and went to the room their target is hidden in. "I know what to do!" She whispered harshly. The man glared at her and rolled his eyes. 'Why did this girl have to be so annoying?' He wondered as he moved once he saw her hair move. She open the door to the Japanese styled room.

"I hate his taste."

"You hate everybody's taste." The male said as he walked in front of her making sure not to set up any alarms or anything that this amazing room had. He looked around and so did the girl. Bluebell opened another sliding door and saw their target on the floor.

She walked carefully away from him making sure not to make a noise or anything. Their target is a very light sleeper. He would wake up from a sound of a leaf falling. So Bluebell was amazed she didn't wake him up.

She smiled and grab a hold of Zakuro's hand and took him to the raven haired target. Zakuro smiled as he looked at the cloud laying on the floor sleeping. 'I guess he was too tired to even make it into bed.' The red head thought as he went close to him, watching his foot movements in order to not wake up the other. When he finally reached the male, he looked around at the small black table to see if there was an item big enough to bang on the raven haired boy. He spotted a small red glass bottle on the desk. He took it in his hands with out making a sound to wake the other.

He looked at the bottle it read some kind of juice but right now that doesn't matter. Zakuro held on to the bottle tightly on his left hand. He smiled as he lifted it up and smashed right on the head of the perfect. The pieces went flying on the floor and a bit of blood is found on the pieces and on the pink pillow his head was resting on.

He didn't stop breathing but it became like he wasn't alive. He breathed slow and still not noticeable. "Did you kill him!" The girl shrieked as she walked over to the knocked out skylark. She placed his hand on his chest to feel a heart beat or at least feel it going up and down. Once she felt the others chest go up and down slowly she smiled.

"Why would I kill him? If his orders were to get him and not hurt him."He asked and then pushed the girl away when he lifted up the skylark. The red head held him up bridal style and walked out with Bluebell. She only looked at him in some sort of glare from her blue eyes. "He's going to be mad at us cause you hurt him!" She yelled when she started walking out with him.

She looked over at Hibari seeing his head bleed from the hit he got with that glass bottle. "I had to. What if I woke him up and he would have started a fight? The whole house hold would be here fighting us right now." "It still doesn't matter! You better hope he stops bleeding before we go back to Byakuran." She said and walked a head of him not standing the blood dripping from the perfect's head.

Zakuro brush her off his shoulder and walked out with them both. Once they made it out alive and unnoticed they headed straight to their own HQ . "Your finally home." Daisy said as he walked near them only to get a rude remark from Bluebell. "Where's Byakuran?" Zakuro asked as he dumped the body on top of a seat.

Daisy looked at the body paying attention to the face and how pretty he looks. "He's pretty." He spoke out loud which made Bluebell laugh. "Your such an ugly little thing of course he's prettier then you." Daisy looked down and then looked up at the red head. "Byakuran is in his meeting room working on something to do with the new hostage." Daisy said as he walked over to Hibari and touched his hair.

'He has really soft hair.' The green boy thought as he walked away from him and went back to doing whatever he was doing before they came in. Bluebell looked at the red head. "Alright you take him to Byakuran and explain why he's bleeding." She ordered him and started walking away from him towards her room.

The man sighed as he picked up the fallen cloud and walk towards the meeting room. He open the door and looked at Byakuran eating some pieces of marshmallow. "Sir, I got the cloud." Once the white haired male heard that he looked at the other with his light purple eyes looking at the red head. "Bring him to me." He smiled with a smile on his pale features. The other did what he ordered and brought him close to him.

The marshmallow lover patted his lap and Zakuro placed the skylark on it. "Leave." The man eating ordered as the other left scared of what he's going to be doing with that male skylark. He was also happy it wasn't him getting that kind of treatment. Byakuran smiled as he kept eating the pieces of white fluff. He kissed the others forehead which cause Hibari to move.

Byakuran smiled and settled him down on couch they seem to have in the meeting space. He smiled as he placed a finger on the pale skin and started sliding it down his face feeling everything the others skin has to give. It felt wonderful just like touching soft silk sheets. He couldn't wait till the skylark woke up to play with him but he had to tie him up or his perfect toy will run away.

He stood up and grab the handcuff he's been keeping for this day to come. He grab both of the clouds hands and placed them in front of his body and cuffed him like that. 'Just in case...' The man thought as he put a choker around the perfect slim neck. The chokers black with a red ruby hanging from the middle.

The ruby is in a shape of a heart but inside of it is a tracker just to make sure his little pet doesn't get lost. Hours passed as the skylark finally is getting back to the real world as he woke up and is met with light purple eyes looking at him. "What the..." He started but then glared when he finally knew who those eyes belonged to.

"Why am I here?" He asked as calm as he could but Byakuran knew he wasn't calm he only smiled at him. "I stole you." He said simple while having the sweetest smile on his face. The smile made Hibari sick and having the feeling of throwing up but didn't. Throwing up was too good for this sick bastard.

"Alright you stole me now let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that my, ruby."

"And why not and don't call me ruby."

"Alright gumdrop and because your the perfect hostage and I wanna have some fun." Hibari eyes went wide as he moved away from him but only fell on the floor at the poor attempt of freedom. The white haired male got up and took him by the waist as he picked him up from the ground.

"Look, Hibari, I want you as a hostage but the in mean while enjoy yourself." The male finished as he placed the skylark on the table of the dinning hall. 'I didn't know he was walking.' Hibari said in mind but looked at what was in front of him. "Japanese food?" He questioned out loud as he saw from fish to meat, from meat to vegetables, from vegetables to soup and so on.

"Yeah I read some information saying that it was your favorite so I asked for it to be cooked." "But there's a lot for one person." "I thought me and you can share it pookie." The skylark looked away and blushed at the new found nickname. Then he came around and nodded yes.

Byakuran smiled and sat down next to the skylark as he started eating himself but the skylark couldn't since he still stayed handcuffed. "I'll feed you, love." The man said as he lifted up a piece of grilled fish and waited for the cloud to take it in his mouth.

The skylark blushed but open his mouth and took in the fish. The meal went on for about a few moments till Hibari was full and Byakuran got up to get the sweets.

He brought in a box of pocky and opened it. He took out one of the sweet chocolate goodness and put the end in his mouth. He leaned over Hibari the tip of the pock connecting to the skylarks lips. The ex perfect blushed and looked away from the others purple eyes. But the older man held on to the back of the dark haired boy and brought his head closer to him.

The younger blushed but took the tasty treat in his mouth. Both of them starting eating it as they both reached the middle. The purple eyed man took the middle bite to lay a kiss upon those pale rose lips. Hibari blushed but pulled him away. The older man smiled. This time the smile wasn't such a sweet one like before it held something evil.

Hibari noticed that he open his mouth to say something but he was met with cold lips as he was kissed by the sick evil man. He picked up the skylark and took him to his room. He threw him on the bed and went on top of the perfect and kissed his cheeks and face everything above his neck as he finally went on his neck and started kissing it.

"Stop!" The skylark yelled feeling the white haired male bite and nibble on his neck. "I don't want to." He replied and kept on doing as he pleased with the younger. "Sto.." Hibari got smacked by him. He looked at him gray blue eyes met light purple.

The eyes soon became clouded with lust and evil thinking. Hibari looked away from them till he felt his slacks being taken off. "Stop it's rape!" He shouted as he felt hot tears fall down his eyes. More kept coming down his perfect face but the older didn't care. "Rape is the fun part of this." That's all that was heard from him.

Hibari cried out for someone to help him.

"Let's play."


End file.
